Micah Sanders
The son of Niki Sanders and D.L. Hawkins, Micah Sanders finds that he can communicate with computers and other electronic devices with technopathy. While at school in a computer class, he came across a file that slandered him and his mother who was a deemed a murderer. Finding the source of the file, he confronted Frank, a bully at school, and told him to back off or else he would go to the principal. The bully punched Micah, to which he responded with a kick to his groin. They followed Micah into a casino graveyard full of neon signs. Micah communicating with the signs turned on a devil following by a flashing marquee that read "BEWARE FRANK!", scaring him off. When Micah came home, D.L asked him if he had a fight and if he won it, which Micah replied that he did. Genesis When Nikki discovers that Micah is not sleeping in his bed as she thought he would be she momentarily panics until she finds Micah in the next room working on his computer. When Micah tells his mother he had to build a new logic board for his computer she tells him as she has repeatedly done before that he is the smartest kid on the planet. Micah has also recently built a pin-hole camera for the Eclipse so he can watch the moon cover up the sun at school later that same day. When Nikki asks Micah to stop working on his computer so he can get ready for school he informs her that he is already dressed and that he has already packed his own lunch. When Micah asks what his mother has been doing all morning she say that she has been working to pay our bills. Micah then wonders out loud why they have turned off the gas again. Just then the doorbell rings and Nikki asks Micah to get his stuff and wait by the backdoor. Nikki peeks out of the curtains and sees two men standing at her front door. She grabs Micah and they both sneak out of the backdoor. As they leave in Nikki's car the two men kick down Nikki's front door and enter the house. Fugitives In Cold Snap, Micah returns to save Tracy and he reveals that he is Rebel. She then tells him that she has led them to him, which results in him telling her that although she is a politician, who is meant to help the lives of the everyday American, it was his mum, the everyday American, that could make a difference. Tracy then tells him to run and make sure he stays ahead of the ice. She then freezes the place, resulting in her death, and Micah is able to escape. Appearances *Chapter 1: "Genesis" *"Bully" graphic novel Powers Micah is a technopath, which enables him to "communicate with machines and electronics."1 His power seems to require physical contact with the device and a certain level of concentration, after which the changes he wishes to make are almost instantaneous. Using a cell phone, Micah can bypass the need for physical contact, at least in cases where the target device is controlled by a networked computer. In season three, when Micah demonstrates his power to Tracy, it can be seen that he does not physically touch his computer when using his power. When asked to rig an election, for example, Micah is able to reprogram the entire voting computer network, which covers the entire city, in roughly a minute, though doing so seems to exhaust him. He first displays his power in "Nothing to Hide," where he repairs an out of order pay phone simply by touching it. When his contact was lost and his concentration was broken, the phone no longer worked. In "The Fix," he uses his power to manipulate an automated teller machine, causing it to repeatedly eject cash in $500 increments. In "How To Stop An Exploding Man", he is able to override the security lock-down on an elevator, much impressing his new friend Molly Walker. In Powerless, Micah uses a mobile phone to resignal traffic lights and to track Monica when he and Niki attempt to save her. In the episode "The Kindness of Strangers," there is a long moment of silence as Micah hugs Monica Dawson. He holds his hands flat on Monica's back during that time, closeups of Micahs' hands and face were used as he closes his eyes, this format is used when activating his powers throughout the series. This all seems to suggest he was attempting to use them on a human being. Micah says "I just wish I could fix your dreams for ya" within minutes Monica begins to memorize the fighting styles of the wrestlers on television indicated by the reflection of them fighting in her eyes. It would seem that Micah's powers are not just capable of fixing machines but may work on organics as well. Micah is also exceptionally intelligent, though this has not been linked to his power. He is shown dismantling a new computer recently given to him in "Six Months Ago" and later repairing its motherboard in "Genesis." It is also stated in "Genesis" that public schools did not know how to nurture his gifts, so he was temporarily placed in a private school until his mother's lack of funds forced him to leave.Sanders, Micah Sanders, Micah Sanders, Micah Sanders, Micah